The pact
by Starburstandeverythingsweet
Summary: What if all the girls made a life changing pact. Couples:peddie,amfie,fabina,mickara and joyrome. Sorry no k.t or Willow
1. The pact

Nina's POV

Here I am with pregnancy test in my hands. Me and the girls in anubis house are going to find put if we're pregnant. So heres how it all got started

_*~flashback*~_

_Me and all the girls are in the common room except Patricia. She said she had to something in her room. Then all of a sudden we here a loud Scream. It sounded like Patricia. We run up the stairs. The boys we're out. We got to her room and saw her with pregnancy tests. We all knew what that mean's. We all ran to support her."How could I be so stupid"she spoke up " What if we all got pregnant"_

* * *

Sorry it was so short I'll make it longer next time


	2. They find out

Nina's POV

So here we 're going to find out if we're pregnant.I look at my three pregnancy test.

positive

Positive

positive

Joy's POV

I made that pact for my bestfriend.I could never let her go though this alone.I know i'am so stupid. What is Jerome going to say about this we have only been together for 2 months.I can tell he's the one.I look at my pregnancy test.

positive

positive

positive

Amber's POV

Here I am trying to look at my test.I just can't what are my parents going to think what is Alfie going to think.i could ruin Mine and Alfie's life. I could never give up my little baby what am I going to do.I look down at my pregnancy test.

positive

positive

positive

Mara's POV

I can't believe I accepted to do that pact.I can't believe that maybe me and Mick might have a mini Mara or a mini Mick.I want to look at the test but I can't.I finally look down.

positive

positive

positive

Patricia's POV

I can't believe I made them do this. Mom was always right i'am just the second best twin.I'am just afraid that Eddie is going to leave me.I know he would never leave but it's just hard thinking of it i'am going to have another Slimeball or a yacker around the house oh no what is victor,Trudy and especially .He's going to be a grandfather and me and Eddie are going to be parents. We're going to have a little baby.I'am going to love he or she.

All the girls POV

We're all we 're going to have a little baby girl or boy what will the boys think are they going to leave us are they even gonna want the baby. Why are we even thinking about this we have nine months to think about it. We still have the pregnancy test in all of our hands. We hear the door open. We see the boys standing in doorway they all stand in shock."We can explain" all the girls said

* * *

Please review and tell me if you like it.


	3. Reactions

Eddie's POV

We walk into the house. The boys and I see the girls with pregnancy test in there hands. Me and the boys all know what that mean's. "Patricia can we talk" She responded with a yes. We walked in my Room.

Patricia's POV

"Hey Eddie" I said. "What the" Eddie began to say but i cut him off. "I'am so stupid I know Eddie". "No yacker i love you and i love this baby our baby". "You do weasel". "Yeah We're going to have a mini yacker or a mini weasel". "How are we going to tell your dad". "Lets not think about it just yet okay yacker and my Little whiner". "Your right. Hey you just made a nickname for our baby. Whiner."

Jerome's POV

Oh no Joy is pregnant. How could she. My mom was also pregnant at 16. I knew how hard it was on her. Thats why she left me here to rot. I Will not leave Joy. I saw how hard it was on my mom I Will never let Joy go though that alone. I love her more then anything in the world. I Will also always love this baby. I call Joy to my room. We both sit down on my bed. There was an akward silence between us. But then I spoke up "Listen Joy my mom went though all of this and I know how hard it was on her. I Will helped you though everything anything you need me to do". "I love you jeromy". "Me to joybells". "Lets see what happens to the other Couples".

Alfie's POV

Amber's pregnant. Oh my gosh Amber's pregnant. How could she do this. I Mean I'am just mad at her. I'am just so nervous. I'am going to take care of another living life for 18 years. What are we going to tell our parents. I always wanted a baby girl but i Will be happy with a boy to. I love Amber so much I'll take care of her and our baby. We both went into the comman room. "Amber I'am going to love you and this Baby". "Thank you Alfie". "No one is ever going to seperate us i promise". " I'am so happy I can't wait till we have our baby boy or girls. There going to be my Little prince or princess".

Fabian's POV

Me and Nina are going to have a baby! Now most of you are thinking why am I so happy. I always whated a baby Boy or girl to call my own. But I'am also mad because she did this but I'll love her no matter what. We went into her room. "Nina I'am so happy but why did'nt you tell me you were pregnant". "Fabian I just found out". "Oh yeah I forgot sorry"."It's okay". "I can't wait till we have our Little baby". "Yeah I just can't wait".

Mick's POV

Mara's pregnant. How could she do this we have our whole life in front our us. How can i be a sport star with a teen mom and a baby. I'am just so confused I don't know how to take care of a baby. I love her so much to let her go though all of this alone. we both went into her room. "Mara how could you do this without thinking about me"." I don't know Mick please don't let me go though this alone". "I won't I promise". "You do". "Yes even though I'am mad i could never let anyone go alone though something this big". "I love you micky". "I love you too mars".

Nobodys POV

"Well now all we need to do is tell victor and trudy We're pregnant and then we tell our parents" Nina said. Then all of a sudden we all hear a loud "WHAT" trudy and Víctor said. We all look at them and we all say "We can explain ...

* * *

Haha clifhangger. I'll try to update alot. So I want to know what The Couples are going to have. They could also be twins but nothing more. Oh yeah and start to pick out names.

Peddie girl name's

Kataya(Cat-tee-ya)

Isabel

Alison

Arianna

Jordyn

Kyla

Lyla

Mary rose

Joy

peddie boy name's

Mark

Jason

Ethan

Mason

Jake

Val

Derek

Alex

Jay

Fabina girl name's

Sarah,Kelly,Megan,Claire,Ángel,Marly,Diane,Jasmine ,Ellie

Fabina boy name's

Hunter,Nathan,Adam,Shane,Dylan,Cal,Mike,Josh,Blake ,

Amfie girl name's

Hazel,Ruby,Hope,Peyton,Brooke,Camila,Abby,Lexi,Nic ole

Amfie boy name's

Cole,Grayson,Marcus,Reed,Paul,Robert,Andrew,Lucus, Mark

Joyrome girl name's

Sandra,Talia,Lilly,Avery,Holly,Anne,Julie,Hailey,C arter

Joyrome boy name's

Tanner,Logan,Justin,Eric,Aiden,Harrison,Cody,Devin ,James

Mickara girl name's

Jade,Nickki,Molly,Hayden,Candie,Jenna,Ann,Tara,May lyn

Mickara boy name's

Seth,Sean,Gavin,Edward,Luke,Dana,Blake,Terry,Eliot 


	4. Telling the parents

Patricia's POV

Oh no Victor and Trudy heard us. Victor is going to tell I know he is. I'am just so scared. What if he sends Eddie alway. I can't raise our child alone. I love Eddie too much to see him being send alway. "Victor please don't tell " I said. "Why should'nt I" Victor said. " We want to tell him ourselves". "Fine but if you don't tell him by the end of the week all of you Will be in deep trouble". "Well he does feel happy for us" Jerome said. We all looked at him with the evil eye. I can't believe this. We have to tell Eddie's dad I just so nervous.

Everybody's POV

We're going to have to tell our parents. Trudy has all ready called our parents and told them to come for diner. We're all so nervous. What if They kick us out what are we going to do. I wonder what They Will think. Are They going to like our baby. Are They gonna even what to be apart of our baby's life or lifes. We don't know what to do. It's just We're all going to take care of another life for 18 years and We're not even 18. We We're all so stupid to do this. Our baby is not and never Will be a mistake. We'll be happy with either a baby boy or a baby girl. We would't care if we had twins. We're just to happy to even describe it.

Eddie's POV

It was the day we would all tell our parents. They are coming to diner. My mom and dad,Yackers parents and her sister Piper,Nina's gran ,Fabians parents,Joy parents,Jerome's dad and his sister Poppy,Amber's parents,Alfie's parents,Mick's parents and Mara's parents and younger sister Mary. We all got dressed and went to the dining room. We all sat down and began to Eat. Then the time came. All the girls looked at one another and sighed. Then all the girls said once "We're all pregnant". All the parents looked at each other and They all open there mouths...

* * *

Haha another ciffhanger. I'am sure all of you hate me because i keep ending with ciffhangers. So I want all of you guys to keep vothing and tell me the gender. If you look at chapter three you can see all the name's you can pick from. MWAH. Keep reading and look out for chapter five. LUV YOU.


	5. Parents reactions and OH NO

Amber's POV

We all told our parents and waited for there response. But they all told us to come with them. Me and Alfie went with our parents to my room. Me and Alfie sat on my bed and our parents We're standing up. "Listen kids" Alfie's parents said. But then My parents said "How could you Amber you had your whole life infront of you. But then you make a mistake with this boy". "What mistake I love your daughter and I love this baby We're going to have and if you can't except it then just get out of our life's and our baby's life to" Alfie said. "Wow. Alfie's right if you guys can't except our baby then leave us alone" Amber said. But then both of our parents said "We do except your baby. But next time please be careful. We're going to help you though all of this. "Thank you Mom and Dad" me and Alfie said. We all headed down to the common room.

Patricia's POV

Eddie and me we're going to my room with our parents. We all sat down. There was an akward silence between all of us. But then Eddie's dad broke the silence. "I'am very disapointed Edison". "Listen dad,mom,Piper and Mr And Mrs willamson. I love your daughter and I Will take care of our baby boy or girl. I promise I Will take care of her more than anything in this world. Please just except us". "I love you weasel". And with that I kissed him. " Awww" we both hear in the backround. Then my dad looked at Eddie and said "Listen Edison please don't hurt my baby girl and take care of your baby boy or girl. I trust you to look after both of them And if you hurt anyone if them i Will hurt you". Eddie responded with "I could never imagine doing it to any of them". "Okay son I trust you".

Nina's POV

Me and Fabian went to his room with my gran and Fabian parents. We all sit down on Fabians bed. Gran and Fabians parents chat in the conner. Then they come to we're we are. "Ok Nina and Fabian we are disappointed in both of you but we're also very happy". "But next time please be careful". Then Fabians parents said to me "Listen Nina we really like you and we like that your Fabians girlfriend. You are the best girlfriend for Fabian and we're really happy that we're going to be grandparents.

Joy's POV

We all went to Jerome's room. Both of our families looked very happy. We sat down on Jerome's bed "We're so happy for you guys" Both of our families said. "What we thought you guys were mad at us". "We we're but then we saw how happy you to we're with each other". "Thanks". "Jerome please take care of both of them and love them with all your heart". "I will Mr. And Mrs. Mercer". "Ok then lets go back down stairs". And with that all of them went back down stairs with the other couples.

Mara's POV

Mine and Mick's families went outside. When we got outside my dad punch Mick in his face. His face turned really red "DAD Why did you do that". "He got you pregnant can't you understand that. He got my baby girl pregnant". "Shut up dad. I tricked him into doing it. In fact all the girls tricked the boys into geting them pregnant. We all did that for Patricia. We all made a pact because she got pregnant. The pact was that we all get pregnant by our boyfriends so Patricia would't be the only one that was pregnant". But then she saw that all the other couples with there parents were standing next to them. Then all the girls said to the boys and their families "We can explain...

* * *

Sorry I keep leaveing off with a ciffhanger. But please keep voteing for the name,the gender and how many there going to have because if you don't I will pick it myself. Bye. Look out for chapter 6


	6. The secret is out and EARTH QUAKE

Patricia's POV

Oh no Mara just told everybody about the pact. What are the boys going to think. There are gonna be so mad. They thought they got us pregnant by mistake. We should of never made this pact. Everybody went back inside. I could just feel it,all the girls looked very nervous and very pale. That was including me. I started to feel really nausea. I could see it in the other girl's eyes. All the girls's began to run to the bathroom. Mara and Joy went to the boy's bathroom and Me,Amber and Nina went the girl's bathroom. All the boy's came after us.

Joy's POV

Jerome and Mick followed us. When they got to the bathroom we're we were throwing up in the toilet. They started holding back our hair. After a few minutes of throwing up we stopped and sat back,the boys started rubbing our back. "Listen Jerome I'am so sorry I did this to you". "Me too Mick I never wanted to do this to you". Then Jerome and Mick both said "It's okay we know you guy's just wanted to help out a friend". "We're glad you guys forgive us". "Shhhhh it's okay we're never going to leave you guys,we love you too much to do that". All of us went back to where our parents were. Both me and Mara were praying that everything went okay with all of us.

Nina's POV

Me,Amber and Patricia run into the Bathroom,with Alfie,Fabian and Eddie trailing right behind us. They were holding back our hair. After we were done we sat back. Then all the boys grab us and pulled us so are head was in there chest. Then they kissed our temple. "Listen girls it's okay,we know you just wanted to help Patricia,And i'am glad you did. My friends back in America would never do that" Eddie said. Then Fabian said "Let's go back downstairs and pray that everything turns out okay.

Nobody's POV

All the girls were done stairs. They waited for there parents to say something. After a long time there parents spoke up. The girls parents spoke up the boys parents just stood there. First was Patricia's parents "Listen Patricia we still feel happy for you and we're going to support you. Just please don't do something like this again". "I promise" Patricia said. Then was Amber's parents. "Amber you are not are daughter any more,How could you trick this boy into getting you pregnant,find another place to call home". But then Alfie's parents came up to Amber and Alfie "Same goes for you Alfie you and your girlfriend go find somewhere else to call home". And with that both of the parents left. Next we're the other couples and there parents said the same thing. So now all of the couples we're left homeless except Patricia and Eddie. But then Patricia parents came up to them and said "We have an extra house that has ten bed rooms. We were thinking during summer and when you finish highschool you can move in. All the couples will have seprate rooms and the rooms will be connected to your baby's room". "Yeah" All the couples said. They we're all very happy. Once Patricia's parents left all the couples sat down on the couch. Then they all said we're going to have a baby. Then all the couples Kissed. But then the house started to shake very hard. Things started to fall of the wall and it felt so scary. The couples hurried to the celler. They went into the secret room and covered them selfs. They prayed that everything is going to be okay. But the boys were praying for there girlfriends and there babys. Then the house stopped shaking. They all stood up and open the door and saw...

* * *

Hahaha i'am so evil. Please keep voteing. Look out for chapter 7. Oh yeah and once I finish this story do you guys want like a story to follow this one i think you call it a seaqul. I think i spelled that wrong. Tell me if you do. MWAH


	7. Family secrets and VICTOR

Jerome's POV

We opened the door and saw a man. He was not real. It was like a hollowgram. I step up to him. "Who are you". "I'am Anubis,and you are my great,great,great,great,great grandson". "What are you talking about". "Why do you think your father asked you to get the gem". "Yeah but". Then I was cut off by Fabian. "To do something that his family could not do" Fabian said. "You are very wise". Anubis said.

"Why did you think that out of all the people in the world you had the gem,And when they most needed it" Anubis said. "So I'am you're grandson". "Not any more" Anubis said. "What". "You are now Anubis" Said anubis. "What do you mean". "Since you did what no body else could do in you're family you are Anubis" Said Anubis. "Thank you I will not let you down". "I know you won't".

Joy's POV

Once Anubis was finished with Jerome he saw me and came over to me. "Ahh and you must be Joy,Anput". "What". "And you're carrying Kebechet".Anubis said. "Kebechet who is that". "You're Anput,Anubis's future wife and you to have a daughter,which you are carrying" Anubis said. "We're going to have a daughter". "Yes you are not to name her Kebechet" Anubis said.

"Why". "You may not know this,but Kebechet is more powerful than any gods,so other gods want her for there own use". Anubis said. "What there going to take my baby girl why". "Well your baby girl is the most powerful person this world will ever know" Anubis said. "Why" I asked. "Well she is Anubis's and the chosen one's daughter,she's Jerome and you're baby" Anubis said.

"Wait the chosen one's Nina". "Yes she is and you are to". "What are you talking about. I was born on July the seventh at 7pm". "No you were born on July the seventh at 7:07. You and Nina are sister's. both of you are the chosen one's". I just stood there speechless. Me and Nina are sister's. I'am Nina's sister. And we're both the chosen one's. Then Nina spoke up "So Joy is my sister". "Indeed she is" Anubis said. "Wait so that mean's my baby is in danger to". "Yes she is and you must not tell what i said to anyone you under stand me".

"Yes" Me and Nina both said. "All of you here must keep this secret. No matter what. Do you guys get that". "Yes" everybody said. "Ok now when you go back upstairs it's gonna be the same as before,I only made this earthquake to get you down he". "Okay". "I must go but remeber don't tell anyone because then all of your baby's are going to be in great danger ". "Okay"." Bye" we all tell him.

We all go back upstairs. And then at the top of The stairs victor stands there he comes up to us and he says "What we're all of you doing down there"...

* * *

So thank you for reading this. Check out my new peddie story. And keep voting for the gender and name. Please. So PM or review for what you think of my story and any ideas of what I could write. So bye and look out for chapter 8. MWAH


	8. Just a review

**So I just read a review. It was from a guest. He or She wrote a review it was really mean. It said "it was horrible. You can't write for your life" . That was really mean. If you can say that then write something yourself. It takes a long time to write. If you can't understand that then just stop reading ok. So yeah BYE**


	9. Couldn't think of a name

Victor's POV(I'am scared of him)

I saw those miscreants going into the cellar. I hear a voice. I can't really make out who it is. I realize that the person is telling them something. I press my ear to the cellar door. I can hear what the person is saying. I hear him say "You are now Anubis". What one of them down there is Anubis. That mean's one of the child's down there is powerful. I must inform them.

I know all of you are looking at me and saying the bad guy is going good. That is kinda true. I hear them all start to go up the stairs. I start running up the stairs. When I see them I start to act like I was just coming down the stairs. I say to them "What we're all of you doing down there". I waited for there answer,but they all just stared at me. "Well answer me". Then Jerome spoke up "We all heard something down in the cellar and we went to go check". "Okay. Just don't let me catch you going back down there or all of you will be in big trouble". Okay so I did't tell them. It's just all of them will just think i'am just tricking them. I just hope they believe me. I don't want anything to happen to there baby's.

Nina's POV

Oh no my baby is in trouble. I still can't believe that Joy is my sister. I mean I'am sisters with the person who hated me for half of high school. It's 11:35 so I should start getting ready for bed. Did I mention that all the couples moved in with each other. Both me and Fabian we're in bed. He fell asleep as soon as he put his head on his pillow. I was up Until 12:00. All I could think about was mine and Fabian's baby. What if something happens to it. Me and Joy we're so scared. Even more than when we found out we were pregnant. I just can't wait intil we have our baby. I just want to see my baby boy or girl crawing,taking there first steps,saying there first word and losing there first tooth.

Eddie's POV

I'am so happy. Me and Yacker are going to have a baby. I really hope it's a girl. I just like the sound of daddy's little girl. Patricia's really happy. She wants a boy. But both of us would be happy with either one. Just a year ago I came here and me and Yacker hated each other. And now were dating and having a baby. It's hard to believe. What if we have twins.(Hint Hint). Now I just have to get though 9 months of Patricia's hormones.I'll be lucky if I do. I could't even handle her when she was't pregnant.

Amber's POV(Don't do her POV much)

I'am so scared for Joy and Nina. I could never live knowing that my child is going to be hurt. There so brave. Anyway Alfie is treating me like a princess. He always giving me anything I want. I'am really sad. My parents hate me. Why did I agree to do this. Even if my parents hate and everything else I am going to love this baby. I really would love to have a boy. Most people think I would want to have a girl. That is so not true. I mean I would also love to have a little princess But I want a little prince. Maybe both. I lay on my bed. Then I started thinking about the adventures and everything Sibuna went though. It's Anubis backwards. It's so creative right i'am so smart. I slowly start to fall asleep.

Mara's POV(don't do her much either)

Wow this has gone by really fast. Just A year ago me and Mick got together and now we're having a baby. Mick really want's a baby boy to teach him sports. But he also wants a girl. He may even want twins. He's super happy. I love him so much. I could spend the rest of my life with him. We are really happy that Patricia's mother let us stay at her spare house. Many people don't know this but Patricia is really rich. Her Mom and father own a snack line that is really doing good in china.(You're going to need to remeber this later in the story). I really love her mom and dad,there such nice people. Most people think that there stuck up. They are so not. I wish my parents we're like that. I'am still really sad that they kick me out of our I mean there house. I fall asleep really easy and fast.

Joy's POV

NOOOOO. Jerome and me are really scared. Since Anubis told us our baby girl was in danger Jerome has been so protective of me. I LOVE IT. By protective I mean protective. He's going to be very supportive when we have our baby girl. He's really happy. He's always wanted a girl. He's going to take care of her a lot. I love Patricia's mom and dad. I'am just super scared for my baby girl. Plus I still can't get over the fact that Nina and I are the chosen ones. I'am happy that see took Fabian from me because I would have never fell in love with Jerome. Jerome has changed alot he use to date every girl in the school and then break their hearts. Now he's stopped and does not do that anymore. It takes a while for me to fall asleep but i do. I'am hoping that everything goes ok Tomarrow.

* * *

I'am so so so so sorry I have not updated for a few days. So i'am so happy that I got like 23 reviews . Please keep picking out names. Please rewiew more and tell me what you think about my story. This chapter has 1,061 words and more. Bye and look out for chapter 9. MWAH


	10. Taking a break I'll miss you

So hi. This is not an update. I'am going to stop the story for a while. Sibuna4260 was right I suck. Keep voting please. I'am still going to keep writing this story,but i'am going to stop for a while. Please don't hate on Sibuna4260 she was just trying to inform me that i was not good with Words. So yeah If your wondering when i'am going to update it will be in a few months. But still keep voting because as soon as I get back I'll write tons. But during those months read my other story love me. Well see you in a couple of months. BYE.


	11. 2 months later

_Two month's_ earlier

Eddie's POV

These two months have been like hell. Yacker is more annoying than usual,I could't even handle her when she was not pregnant. She's now three months pregnant,along with the rest of the girls. Last night she me go get her lemonade with a pack of starburst . In two months we're going to find out the gender(A/N which I'll pick). All of the girls went to there appointments last week. All the baby's are fine.

The kids at school seem to be find with the fact that we're going to be teen parents. There even starting to plan baby showers! Which i'am pretty sure Patricia will be mad about. She's loves the fact that we're having a baby,but she's nervous about the fact that she might have twins. Fabian and Jerome have been alot more protective about Nina and Joy than ever. I bet there still pretty spooked about what they found out. The girls even got us to read pregnancy 101. Which I sure how they convince us to do that. It's been pretty hard these couple of months. But after all there carrying our child.

Mara's POV(gonna try to make her POV longer this time)

I hate being pregnant. With all this morning sickness and craving's oh and don't get me started about how in a couple of months most of my clothes won't fit. But it will all be worth it in the end,Me and Mick will have a little baby. Mick really wants a boy. But both of us will be fine with anything. For some reason Mick is more excited than any of the other boys. I don't know why. It seem's like these past two months have been like forever. But Mick's been by my side the whole time.

Him and the boy's all got jobs. They are work together in the same store. It's huge but they all work in different sections. Mick works in the sport section,Fabian and Eddie in the music,movies and books section and Jerome and Alfie work in the kids section. Which i'am still surprised by,who would of thought that Alfie and Jerome would work with kids. They think that the perfect gift is a rubber snake.

I just hope they don't do anything to scare the baby's when there born. But Amber would of screamed at him. When Amber found out she was pregnant she did't really think it was that important,after all she thinks that Zayn and Perrie geting married is important. Anyways Me and Mick have never been closer. I can't wait till we have our baby. I'am pretty sure that Patricia's going to have twins because her bump is way bigger than all of the girls.

Alfie's POV

Amber's now three months pregnant. But I still love her as much as I did before she got pregnant. Amber is a little bit of a handful. Just the other day she found out that Zayn and Perrie we're engraged she started cry but she said she was happy. Ahhhh tears of joy. She's been very moody lately. Must be something with the pregnancy? She wants a boy but I want a girl. I think almost all the boys want a girl.

So let me tell you what has been going on these last two months. Well a few weeks after every thing that happen with our parents all the girls and boys including Amber and me all went to the bank and put all our money in there. All the girls we're thinking of splitting the money to pay all of the things the baby's will need. All of us are starting to think about college, but now that we're having the baby's we don't know what we're going to do. Sometimes i'am afraid of becoming a dad. I mean what if the baby hates me. I think all of the boys are afraid. Especially when you got your girlfriend pregnant at 16! It's just scary!

Joy's POV

"JEROME"

"Yes Joy what do you need"

"I'am hungry"

"Oh okay what do you want"

"Can we go to The mall"

"Okay"

"Wait no I want the new French fry burger"

"Okay Joy do you want anything else"

"Anything else are you calling me fat"

"No baby. You are the skinniest person in the world"

"So your saying i'am ugly"

"What where did you get that from"

"HAHAHAHA. You got fouled"

"Wow seven more months of this"

"Oh shut up. But you do have to take me and the girls to the mall"

"What why"

"Me and the girls have to buy maternity clothes And stuff for the baby's room"

"Okay i'am just going to tell the boys"

"Okay"

I can't wait till I have a mini Jerome or a mini Me. Jerome's really excited. He's going to make the perfect dad. I don't know why but the bad boys make the best dads. I mean Eddies already so protective about Patricia. So is Jerome but to me. I love Jerocould hen Jerome and all the rest of the boys and girls came down. We started to head to the mall. We all went in one car. It's like a big trailor that has beds. All the girls fell asleep since the mall is really far away. It's like two hours since we have to go into town. When we got there all the girls including me went to the food court. We were all craving ice cream. We all got different favors

NINA-vanilla

Me- chocolate

PATRICIA- cookies and cream

AMBER- Mint (Mmm yummy)

MARA-strawberry

FABIAN-red velvet

EDDIE- Double chocolate fudge

MICK- white chocolate

ALFIE- Peanut butter

JEROME- vanilla fudge

so then we went to a bunch of stores and bought a lot of things like clothes for us. We are not buying anything for the baby yet because we still don't know what it's going to be. During the ride back home we got something to eat. After all of that we all went to bed

* * *

So HI guys. I'am back from my break. So yeah keep reviewing please. I'am going to try to update every day. so check out my story love me and review on that to. You guys can also message me ideas of what you want me too write. So BYE


	12. SINGING!

Amber's POV

Wow what a day it was yesturday. I'am so tired. I just hope tommarow not this hard. Alfie has been such a sweetheart, he been there for my every need and I love him for that. He's going to be such a good dad. I could never describe how much I love him, he truly wish the best boyfriend. I wish I could spend the rest of my life with him.

I bet our little boy or girl is going to love him. I just hope our boy or girl is heathly. Alfie is really happy and excited. Its morning Alfie is still asleep. I quicky get dressed, and start to head downstairs. I find all the girls down stairs.

"Good morning girls"

"Good morning Amber" All the girls say

"Where are Eddie,Jerome,Mick and Fabian"

"One word sleeping" Nina said

"Alfie is too" And then we all heard our favorite song.

( N = NINA, A = AMBER, M = MARA, J = JOY AND P = PATRICIA)

A: Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs

N: With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

M: Got a bottle of whatever but its getting us drunk

J: Singing here's to never growing up

P: Call up all our friends go hard this weekend

A: For no damn reason

N: I don't think we'll ever change

M: Meet you at the spot

J: Half past ten o'clock

P: We don't ever stop and we're never gonna change

A: Say, won't you stay forever

N: Stay if you stay forever

M: Hey, we can stay forever young.

J: Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs

P: With the boom box blaring

A: As we're falling in love

N: Got a bottle of whatever

M: But it's getting us drunk

J: Singing here's to never growing up

P: We'll be running down the street yelling kiss my ass

A: I'am yeah like whatever we're still living like that

N: When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups

ALL: Singing here's to never going up

ALL(X2: Ooooh ooooh ooooh here's to never growing up)

END OF SONG

* * *

Eddie's POV

I heard people singing. Mmm who could it be. I wallked out of the room since i was already changed. I bet all the other guys heard since they we're all in the hallway.

"Who could that be" Fabian said

We all shugged. We all went into the kithen. And open the door. And we saw

* * *

HAHA you guys know who it is. i was thinking i could do a chapter where the boys are singing. Review please


	13. The boys turn

Eddie's POV

We walked in the kitchen. And we saw the GIRLS. They started screaming and had pans in their hands.

"Aaaaaa" The boys and I said

"What are you doing"

"Sorry we heard someone singing"

"It was us"

"Oh"

"Me and the girls are going to watch a movie"

"Hey why did't invite us"

"It's a RomCom"

"Oh"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Then the girls left.

"So what do we do" said Fabian.

"How about sing" I said.

(E = Eddie, F = Fabian, M = Mick, J = Jerome and A = Alfie

E: Give me your give me your

F: Give me your attention baby

M: I gotta tell you a little something about yourself

J: You're wonderful flawless

A: Ooh you're a sexy lady

E: But you walk around like you wanna be someone else

F: Oh woah i know that you don't know it

M: But your fine so fine(fine so fine)

J: Oh woah oh girl i'am gonna show you

A: When you're mine oh mine(mine oh mine)

ALL: Treasure that is what you are

E: You're my golden star

F: I know you can make my wish come true

M: If you let me treasure you

J: If you let me treasure you

A: Oh ohh pretty girl

E: Pretty girl pretty girl

F: You should be smiling

M: A girl like you should never look so blue

J: You're everything i see in my dreams

A: I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

E: Oh woah i know that you don't know it

F: But your fine so fine(fine so fine)

M: Oh woah oh girl

J: I'm gonna show you when you're mine (mine oh mine)

ALL: TREASURE

END OF SONG

"HAHAHAHAH" Me and the boys all hear

" Ahhhh" The boys and me all hear.

"I thought you guys we're going to the movies" Jerome said

" We we're but then i forgot my bag" Amber said

"And we walked into a freak show" Patricia said.

"We are not freaks" Alfie said

"Yes you are" all the girls said

"No we are not" the boys and I say

"Whatever" the. Boys say

"Well we're heading to the movies" and with that the girls left.

* * *

Boring chapter I know. It's the best I could do. I so busy with school. I'll update love me later today.


	14. Finding out the gender

1 Month later

Alfie's POV

Today is the day. The day everybody finds out the gender of the baby's. Both me and Amber are so happy. I just hope nothing goes wrong. We all drive to the doctor. We waited about 30 mins until the doctor called Patricia and Eddie.

Patricia's POV

OMG the doctor called us in.

"Hello Patricia and Eddie"

"Hello "

"How are you"

"I'am good and really nervous"

"Are you guys ready to find out the gender"

"Yeah sure"

Then the doctor put some cold gel on my belly. It was super cold.

"So the baby's look Fine"

"BABYS" both me and eEddie say.

"Yeah you guys are having twins"

"What"

"Yeah one boy and one girl"

"OMG"

Me and Eddie are having twins

"We're so happy for you guys" everybody Said to us.

"Amber's POV

Oh my god Patricia and Eddie are having twins. I wonder what me and Alfie are going to have. I'm so freaking excited!

"Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis"

"Alfie they called us lets go" we went in the room and the doctor asked me to pull up my shirt.

"Amber the gel is going to be cold okay"

"Okay" OMG he was right its so cold.

"You see the baby Amber"

"Yes it's so cute"

"It seems like your having a"

(A/N just wanted to make you wait)

"You guys are having a BOY"

"Oh my god Alfie we are having a baby boy"

"Oh my god Amber we are having a baby boy"

"That's what I just said"

"Whatever"

"Thank you doctor"

"Your welcome take care"

"We will" And with that both me and Alfie left. When we stepped out the door we were treated with loads of hugs.

Nina's POV

Aww Amber and Alfie are having a little boy. I'm so happy for them. I gave Amber a bunch of hugs.

"Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter" oh my god the doctor called us. We got in the room and the doctor asked me to lift my shirt up and sit down so he could put the gel on my stomach. He mentioned that the gel would me super. Cold. It is.

" it seems like you are having a boy"

"Oh my god I always wanted a Baby boy"

"oh my god Nina we're having a baby boy"

"I'm so happy Fabian"

"thank you doctor"

"Your welcome"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Then both me and Fabian are having a boy. Everybody gave us big hugs. I just love them. I just want to go into labor right now. But I have to wait 4 more stupid months.

Mara's POV

So far

Patricia&Eddie = Boy and Girl

Amber&Alfie = Boy

Nina&Fabian = Boy

I wonder what me and Mick are going to have. The Doctor called us in.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"So Mara I need you to lift your shirt up"

"Okay"

"So this gel is going to be cold" and he put the gel on me. Oh my god he was right.

"That's your baby"

"It's so cute"

"You guys are going to have a GIRL"

"Oh my gosh Mick" and then he kissed my stomach.

"I'am so happy Mars"

"Bye" both me and mick said.

When we got out everybody gave us huge hugs.

Joy's POV

Wow. This has all gone by fast.

"Joy Mercer and Jerome Clake" No did he just call me and Jerome. I'am so freaking excited.

"Hello Doctor"

"Hello"

"were both excited"

"Are you guys ready to find out the gender of your baby"

"Yes we are"

"So Joy can you please lift up your shirt. This gel is going to be cold"

I lifted up my shirt and let him put the gel on my stomach. He was right it so freaking cold.

"See the little baby"

"It's so cute" Then Jerome did the cutest thing. He went up to the machine that showed the baby. And he started to say "Hi little baby I'm your daddy"

"Jerome"

"What can't I say hello to our little baby"

"So doctor what's the gender of our baby"

"Your baby is a GIRL"

"Oh my gosh JEROME. We're having a girl" I looked over to Jerome and he stood in shock. "Jerome. Ahhhh" He lifted me up In the air. He also started to kiss my stomach over and over and over again, Saying "I love my two baby girls". We both said thank you to the doctor and lefted. When we got out of the room we told everybody we were having a girl. Every body hugged us and everything like that. I still haven't got over the fact that in four months me and the girls our having a baby! I just can't wait.

This has just been a big roller coaster of emotions. First i made the pregnancy pact for Patricia. Then me and the girls all found out we were pregnant. Next my Parents kick me out and Patricia's mom let us stay at there spare house. Then I found out that me and Nina were sisters And that Jerome was Anubis. And last we found out I was having a girl. Just like Anubis said. Wow what's next.

After that we all went home.

* * *

**Im so SO SO SO sorry. this is my first chapter in weeks. It's just I been really busy with school. So please review and look out for the next chapter.**


	15. Baby's names

**Hello everybody. This is not a chapter. I just wanted to tell you guys that the story is finshed. I know I wrote a sucky ending. But if you guys want a sequel I'll make one. So I know this has nothing to do with love me. Down below are the names of the baby's in the pact.**

**Peddie Girl: Kataya (Cat-Tee-Ya**

**Peddie Boy: Mason**

**Amfie Boy: Marcus **

**Fabina Boy: Nathan **

**Mickara Girl: Jenna**

**Jeroy Girl: Talia**

**So there it is. I know I said I'll let you guys pick. The reason is that not a lot of people voted.**


	16. Storm

**Hello everybody. Sorry for not updating. Oh yeah if you look in the last chapter you can see what the names of the baby's are going to be. And for all the people that thought this story was over it's not. Love me which is my Peddie story is over. But I could do a sequel. So read that. It's a seven shot. so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There's another authors note at the end. So sorry for saying this again but I really want all of you to enjoy this chapter. Sorry for a long wait and authors note. ENJOY. There is ALSO going to be a huge twist. This is going to be a long chapter. The longest I have ever written. The twist might not be that big. It's right at the beginning. So sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

The next Day

Anoynomus POV

The 10 Stupid teeneagers. They think everything is over but it's not. They took every thing I wanted. The cup of ank and the mask of Anubis. They are going to be sorry. They are going to be sorry they ever messed with me. Mark my words. I know what I'm going to do. Jerome and Joy. There daughter is powerful. And they know that. But Also are Fabian,Nina and Patricia and Eddie's Childs are powerful.

Fabian and Nina's Boy is going to fall in love with Patricia and Eddies daughter. And Patricia and Eddies Boy is going to fall for Jerome and Joy's Daughter. That's how it was written. Long ago it was predicted that they would fall for each other. And when they do I'll kidnapp them and use there power for my own use.

Patricia's POV

I can't wait till the baby's come. They've been kicking like crazy all day. Last night I didn't sleep at all. One of them had the hiccups. Guess eating that onion and green pepper pizza was a bad idea. Just hope it's not this bad when there born.

Four months. That's how long Intill there born. There due date is Feb 4.(A/N Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that it's two months earlier in the story). Joy and Nina's baby are both due on the Seventh of Feb. And Amber's. Baby is due on the Eighth. Mara's baby is due on the tenth of feb.

ohh. I smell food. I went down the steps and into the kitchen. All the girls walked into the kitchen. We all came for the same reason. Food. We found the boys cooking. It seems like they are making cupcakes.

"Mmmm yummy"

"Thank god I haven't eat for the past five minutes"

"Us too" the other girls said.

"Here you go girls" Eddie said as he put down the tray full of all differant kinds of cupcakes. They had Pink!Chocolate,White and stawberry frosting. They were chocolate and vanila. They were so yummy.

I never knew the boys were such great cooks. I wonder what else they could make? All of a sudden Mick came down stairs. He told us to turn on the TV,We all quickly gather around it.

I sat in shock. I hear this.

"Attention theres a freak hurricane heading to Liverpool,England. We want everybody in that area to get shelter and buy everything you need. We don't know how long it's going to last. Just in case get months of supplies. It's predicted to hit that area by Next Monday. Please stay safe everybody."

Mara turns off the TV. We all sit back. I know we're all wondering. What's going to happen? Will we be safe? How long will it last? But the most important thing that's on all of our minds what's going to happen to our Baby's.

* * *

After a long pause of silence Jerome spoke up.

"Eddie,Mick,Alfie and Fabian. You guys are going to the store with me." Jerome said.

"No Jerome you cant leave me" Joy said.

"All the boys have to. We have to go to the store and get things we need"

"But you can't. I need you"

"I know that but I don't want anything to happen to you girls. We are only going to be gone for a couple of hours"

"No Jerome. A couple of hours feel like years without you"

"Don't worry Joy. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"You Promise"

"Yes. While we're gone I want you and the girls to pack clothes and everything we need. And get all the food we have and take it to the cellar"

"Okay"

After this the girls and I say goodbye to the boys. This isn't the first time we've been apart from the boys. But this time it's serious. Me and the girls Start packing the things. It takes us about three hours to pack the clothes and take it to the cellar. Don't judge us were carrying another person.

The cellar was not creepy anymore. We designed it. It looks like a cozy apartment. It's also bigger. Remember the tunnels. We connected it to the cellar. So it looks like a long hallway but with rooms on the side. It's really cool. The rooms are not finished yet so it looms like we are sleeping on the floor.

We started to collect the food that we have and brought it down to the cellar. It took us about two hours. We have a lot of food. It's been five hours since the boys have been gone. The girls and I are really scared.

When are they coming back. To waste time the girls and I decided to bring down blankets and pillows. And you guys might be thinking we're are Trudy and Victor. They are away To who knows where. Me and the girls made forts. They were made of blankets and boxes that we found down here.

The forts were pretty large. they are all separated. But there like right next to each other. There just separated by the boxes and blankets. It's been eight hours since they left. Now the girls and I are very scared. They left at one o'clock and now it's eight . Then me and the girls hear knocks on the doors.

We all bolt up quickly. We fast walk to the door since we cant run alot. We open the door to reveal Eddie,Jerome!Alfie,Mick and Fabian. They were all carrying loads of bags. It took us two hours to take them down into the cellar. Yeah they buyed that much. When we finished the boys put beds down stairs. Just the mattresses.

It was already 11:00. Every body went into the forts. And went to bed. But the

Thing we were all thinking about for the whole night was. Will are baby's be safe?

* * *

**it was not that long. Sorry for not updating for the past few days. It's just I already started school. It's been like Five or Six weeks. I think. So yeah. Here are some things I want you guys to think about and do.**

1. Who was Annoynomus

2. Review

3. Predict what will happen

4. Please review

**so those are the things. I'm happy because I got 47 Reviews. You guys are amazing. And there is another thing I want you guys to do. Please read YackAttacks stories. There amazing. I'm so in love with -J and SOS. So bye**


	17. During the storm

**Hello. I'm so excited. This story has fifty reviews. Yay. Halfway to a hundred. Im really going to try to update a lot. I have a three day weekend. Yay. I didn't have school on Friday. Thanks for everybody who reviewed. **

**Remember in the last chapter, And the unknown character. Well the person won't be in this Story. It will be in the sequel. Well if you guys want me to do a sequel I'll be happy to. And theres another thing I'm going to talk to you guys about. How long do you guys want the hurricane to last.**

**I was thinking of having it last for two to three weeks. During those weeks I was thinking of adding romance and all those things. I was also thinking of adding more Jeroy romance. I haven't really done a lot of them. I try to add romance for every couple. **

**And you guys may be wondering if the storm already started. It hasn't. They are sleeping in the cellar just in case the storm starts over night.**

**I can't wait to write the chapter where the baby's are born. So yeah. Sorry for such a long authors note. And now to the story.**

* * *

Jerome's POV

BOOM. We all suddenly bolt up.

"Jerome what was that" Said a very scared Joy.

"Just thunder. Don't worry"

"Okay"

"Go back to sleep Baby girl" and then I placed a sweet gentle kiss on her forehead.

The Hurricane must be coming our way. Good thing we're already prepared. I just want to protect her and my baby girl. I love them to much to let anybody hurt them. I quickly look at my phone. It's only five o'clock. I find Joy fast asleep, I try to but I can' took about thirty min for me to go to sleep.

I wake up at about seven o'clock. Joy still asleep. I stare at her for about five minuets. She Then woke up. She found me staring at her. A huge smile goes carrots her beautiful face.

"Good morning Joybells" I said

"Good morning Jerry" Joy said

"How did you sleep" I said

"Amazing. How about you" Joy said

"Amazing to. But even more amazing with you in my arms" i said

"Oh shut up"

"It's true. Your my everything"

"Your so sweet"

"I know"

"What time is it"

"Seven. Why"

"Just wanted to know"

"Ok"

Eddie's POV

Its about seven o'clock. Yacker and I are wide awake. We both hear loud booms of thunder and lighting. Yacker jumps up every time she hears thunder. She's scared. And I know it. She slowly cuddles herself in my arms on the third boom.

"Eddie are we going to be okay"

"Yes we are I promise"

"You Promise"

"Yes I do. Don't worry. Okay"

"Okay. I'm just scared. I don't want anything to happen to our baby's"

"Nothing will. As long as I'm with you, I promise to never let anybody hurt them."

"That made me feel a lot better Eddie. I love you"

"I love you to yacker. I always will."

"Your so sweet"

"Your welcome"

"Well any ways, I think the twins wanna say hi. They haven't stopped kicking since you talked" and then Eddie kissed my stomach. He is so corny.

Fabian's POV

"Fabian. Fabian. Fabian" Nina said. I bolt up and look at her. Her eyes are red and puffy. She's been crying.

"What's wrong Nina."

"I'm scared"

"Why. What's wrong"

"I've always been scared of thunder and lighting"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you"

"You promise"

"I promise. Now go back to sleep"

"I'm not tired anymore... I'll just try to get the radio to work"

"Okay"

Nina's POV

You guys might be wondering why I'm scared of rain. Here's why.

_~.~.~.~Flashback~.~.~.~._

_Boom boom boom. That was all five year old Nina Martin could here. She was scared to death. She was alone in her house with her grammother. Her parents had gone out to dinner. She waited by her window waiting for her parents. When were they coming back? She asked herself._

_It was raining hard. Thunder and lighting filled her mind. She was started to worry. _

_"they would have been back by now" She said quietly to herself. What if something happen to them? Now she was super worried. She heard someone knock on the door. She quickly ran downstairs. She stopped at the bottom if the stairs. _

_She couldn't believe what she heard._

_"Are you related to Josh and Lisa Martin"_

_"yes i am"_

_"We're sorry to tell you but...there car flipped over a railing and caught on fire. They didn't survive. I'm sorry"_

_"Thanks for telling me"_

_when they left both me and grams broke down and started crying on the floor._

_~.~.~.~.End of flashback~.~.~.~._

So that's why I'm scared when it rains. It just feels like I'm going to lose someone important to me. I should stop thinking about this. what i should think about is how am I going to get this radio to work. I start moving the knob. I'm trying to find a radio station. I found one.

"Guys i found a radio station" I yelled.

Everybody started to come into the fort. (The fort is just a big rectangle but with boxes around them. And there pretty large) We all hear this.

"Hurricane Gloria has been ripping though Liverpool,England. So far it has not been pretty. Don't think its going anywhere soon. We predict that it will stay here for the next couple of weeks. Please stay safe. And stay inside."

We all just sit there. In silent. None of us say a word. I started to feel like i was going to throw up. I bet that all the other girls did to. All of the girls including me started to run towards the bathroom. Did I mention that we have a bathroom. It's so cool, Right.

The girls and I started vomiting into the toilet. The boys were holding back our hair. There so good to us. We were vomiting for two min. Then we all sat back. The boys started hugging us. We all went back to our forts.

Amber's POV

The thing I hate most about being pregnant is all the vomiting. But in the end me and Alfie are going to have a beautiful baby boy. I just hope nothing happens to any of the baby's. Me and Alfie are going to love our baby boy so much. I just can't wait till me and Alfie become parents.

I'm really scared. And hungry. Me and the girls go to the place where we keep all the food. Stupid boys. They didn't buy any thing for breakfast. Guess we have to settle with potato chips. I got regular potato chips. They brought extra large bags.

I also saw that they brought a lot of candy and cookies. But they only brought a little bit of vegetables and fruit. Alfie was eating with me. We only managed to finish half of it since it was so big. Me and Alfie just sat and talked. We also listen to the thunder outside.

It was getting bad. The more time that passed the worser it got. I'm Pretty sure all the girls are pretty frighten. The hurricane was on level 1. Which is not that bad. But now I love hurricanes. The reason I like it is because ,every time I get scared Alfie hugs me and give a kiss on my forehead. Best storm ever if you ask me.

Mara's POV

I'm really scared. I hate storms. I really just want this storm to be over. The only good thing about this is that Mick is always here to comfort me. I just love him so much. i could spend the rest of my life with him. I would. He's just so good to me. He's going to be the best dad in the world. I'm sure of that.

I love how he's been very protective of me. I love it.

"Mick"

"Yeah babe"

"Do you even want this baby"

"Yes Mara. I love you and this baby. Our baby"

"I'm glad to hear that Mick"

"I love you Mars"

"I love you to Mickey"

"I love it when you call me Mickey"

"I love it when you call me Mars"

Then Patricia came into the fort that Me and Mickey shared.

"Hey you guys I actually want to keep my food down. So shut up."

"Ahh Patricia's with hormones" Mick said. I started to laugh. That day was nice.

* * *

My longest chapter. With a 1,224 words. So please review. It would mean a lot for me. As you guys know I love all my reviewers. You guys are amazing. I just finished reading chapter 18 of SOS. if you read the story but haven't read the chapter don't look down below. Spoilers up ahead .

Dont read if you haven't read the chapter or the story.

What the FREAKIN HELL. Patricia and Eddie Dead. I'm so freakin sad. But Yackattack is still the best author on fanfiction.

You can read now.

So that's it. Please review. Now excuse me while I go cry in the corner. Review


	18. same day

**Heyyyyy. This is Lauren. Here's another thing please follow me on twitter. My username is Laurenlovesvega. I think this is the 15 Chapter. Oh yeah follow me on instragram. Again its laurenlovesvega. I'm still a little crazy about the new chapter of SOS. It was amazing. but i hate how Patricia might be dead. I loved her so much. Will Eddie and Jerome die to. IDK. I think everybody should go check -J and SOS. There so amazing,i love it. Its been so much fun writing this. Here is something i want you guys to review on. Should i make a sequel to this story. The sequel for love me is going to come out sometime next month. I've just been super busy lately with school and everything. I hope you guys understand. I use to update every day. But now i don't. So on to the story.**

* * *

Later in the same day.

Joy's POV

All I could hear was the hard raining. Jerome and I were eating Granny Smith apples. We were in silence. It was about Four in the afternoon. The hurricane has gone from level 1 to level 3. It's scary to think about it. My baby girl is kicking. Jerome always asks me if I feel her kicking.

If I say I do he puts his hand over my stomach. I love it when he does that. I think it's sweet.

"Joy. You okay?"

"Yeah just thinking. Why?"

"It's just you look worried?"

"Nothing's wrong. I promise"

"Okay"

I felt kinda bad. I never lied to him. But i'm scared to tell him. I don't know why? I decided to tell Jerome. I just don't want to keep secrets from him.

"Jerome. I lied. There is something wrong with me... I'm just scared of all of this Jerome. With everything. The storm and someone possibly taken our baby from us. I just want all of this to end. For the storm to be over, For our little baby girl to me born and safe and healthy."

Instead of Jerome responding he pulled me into his chest. He holds me. And then he responded.

"Joy. Don't worry. I promise my life that I would and will never let anyone hurt you and our little baby girl."

"You promise."

'Yes I do. I love you guys to much to let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks Jerome. That made me feel a lot better"

"Your welcome"

That did make me feel better. Jerome always knows what to say when I feel down. I'm lucky to have him. He's just so good to me and I love him with all my heart. I could spend the rest of my life with him. No. I would spend the rest of my life with him.I love him. More then I could explain. I just do.

Alfie's POV

Ambers scared. I know she is. She gets all scared every time she hears thunder. I hold on to her every time she gets scared. I love when she gets scared. I love it because I have a chance to hold on to her.

I just want her to be safe and sound. Like the song from the Hunger Games. ( The hunger games is the best ever. I'm so freaking in love with it). I just want to protect her so much. I want to hold her when she gets scared. I want to kiss her when she's mad and everything.

I've never seen her so scared in her life. I know it's because of the baby. She's happy that we're having a boy, But she is very scared of what might happen. She thinks she's going to be a bad mom. But she is not going to be a bad mom.

Every mom is bad when they have there first child. But later on as our Baby boy grows she going to be an amazing mother. But she refuses to think that. She also says that she wants to get over with this and have the baby. She hates waiting.

* * *

**HI guys. And no i didn't fall off the edge of the earth. I'm super sorry that i haven't been updating my stories. It's just my brother fainted and he was in the the hospital for 2 weeks and i've been taking care of him. Yes he is okay. And i also had writers block. This was the first time since i started my account. This chapter was short i know okay. So bye  
**


	19. Bad news

I'm so so so so so so sorry. You guys hate me. I know. its just I've been so busy. You know with school and everything. The storms still going on. This chapter is two weeks later. Hint the storm is going to finish in this chapter. Something very sad is going to happen. It's to Peddie. I bet I'm going to cry at the end. It's really sad. By the time you guys are finish reading this chapter you guys are going to hate me.

Mick's POV

The storms still going on. It's been going on for the past two weeks. I try my best to make sure nothing happends to Mara and our little girl. Her name is Jenna by the way.

Sometimes I just want Jenna to pop out of Mara. I want to see her so bad. I can't wait till she's born. I can't wait to hold her,Kiss her and love her with all my heart. I love her already.

I'm going to teach her sports. Maybe Football(Soccer). But Mara would won't her to do a girl sport. But still I want her to do a sport even if shes a girl. She is going to be a daddy's girl.

I'm going to make sure she has the best child hood that anyone could ever have. The reason I want her to have the best child hood is because I didn't. When I was a child all my Dad did was pressure me into sports.

I missed birthday parties and everything. I would never want her to go though that. It was horrible. Then I heard Jerome. He calls all of us into Joy and his's fort.

"Guys come in here" We heard Jerome says.

"What do you want Jerry?" I say as me and Mara along with everyone else going into the fort.

"The storm is over. Hear this" Joy said.

"What" Patricia said.

"Listen" Jerome said.

Then we hear this.

"Hurricane Gloria is finally over. The Hurricane has been going on for the past 3 weeks. It damaged many parts of the United Kingdom. Some places were lucky. Some were not so lucky. But everybodys happy for it to be over." The news reporter says.

We just sat there. We were happy. Then we started to pick up the stuff that we have been living on for the past few weeks. It's finally over.

I can't wait to go back to our normal lives. Well as normal as it gets. Especially when Jenna's born. But at lease all of us are going though it alone. We all put our stuff back where they where.

We are happy to find the house in the same condition as before the storm. Nothing is damaged. You guys are asking where is Trudy and Victor. They both went with there families for the storm.

We decided to go to the Doctors to check on the baby's. If it's opened. we find it is opened. It takes a while for them to attend us. Since there's a lot of injured people. We go in first.

"Hello Doctor" Mara says.

"Hello and . How are you?" The doctor says.

"We're good" I say.

"Is there anything that you guys are concerned about, Or anything that happened during the storm?" The doctor says.

"No. Not really" Mara says.

Then the Doctor just checks Mara and the baby. He says there's nothing wrong. Then we leave.

Jerome's POV(This is going to be a short POV)

After Mara and Mick go The Doctor calls Joy and I. We enter the room.

"Hello and how are you" The Doctor says.

"Hello Doctor" Both me and Joy say at the same time.

"well let me start checking up Joy" The doctor says.

"Ok" I say.

He then starts to check Joy. Everything seems to be alright. Thank god. The doctor says the baby is in perfect condition. Then we leave.

Alfie's POV(This is going to be another short POV)

So far Mara's and Mick's and Joy and Jerome's baby's are fine. Hope Amber's and my baby is alright. The doctor calls us next.

"Hello" the doctor says to the both of us.

"Hi" Amber says.

"So this is just a check up. Right?" I say to the Doctor.

"Yes. I'm just going to make sure the baby is alright" The Doctor says

"Okay" I say.

So then he checks Amber. He also puts some more gel on her so we could see the baby. he says everything is good. Then we leave.

Fabian's POV

Everything seems okay with the babies. I just hope Nina's and my baby boy is going to be okay. The Doctor calls us In.

"Hello" the Doctor says to us.

"Hello" Both me and Nina say.

"How are you two" the doctor says.

"Where good"

"So I'm just going to check up Nina and your Baby" the doctor. Says.

Then he just checks Nina and the baby. Everything seems to be alright. Then we leave.

Eddie's POV

We were the last ones to be called. I have a feeling inside of my stomach. Like something is going to be bad. But I try to ignore it. But I just can't. Is something going to go wrong. No. Don't think about that Eddie. Everything is going to be alright.

"Hello" the doctor says.

"hi" both me and Patricia say.

" How are you guys?" The Doctor asks us.

"We're good" Patricia says.

"So I'm just going to check up Patricia." the doctor says.

So then he just checks up Patricia. But then he all of a sudden he stops.

"What's wrong Doctor" I ask.

"It seems like Patricia had a Miscarriage."

* * *

**I'm so sorry. But the next chapter is going to be good. Stay tune**


End file.
